Redtail
Redtail is described as a small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail which is as red as fox fur and amber eyesRevealed in "Into the Wild", pg 2 and feathered ears.Code of the Clans, page 39 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Redtail was the deputy of ThunderClan under Bluestar's leadership, and served as mentor to Dustpaw. On a mission against RiverClan and their deputy, Oakheart, Redtail was murdered by Tigerclaw, an ambitious ThunderClan warrior who hoped to become deputy of ThunderClan, in Redtail's place. However, Bluestar chose Lionheart as her deputy instead of Tigerclaw. :Tigerclaw lied about Redtail's death, telling the rest of ThunderClan that Oakheart had killed Redtail, and that he had killed Oakheart to avenge his fallen deputy, however, Ravenpaw witnessed what actually had happened. Dustpaw was devastated when he heard that his beloved mentor had died. :Oakheart had actually been killed by an accidental rockfall. Fireheart later discovered the truth in his investigations of Redtail's death, and revealed Tigerclaw's treachery to all of ThunderClan. The Darkest Hour :Redtail grants one of Firestar's nine lives during his Leadership Ceremony. The gift that accompanies that life is justice. He also thanked Firestar for revealing the truth about his death when no one else could. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :He is first seen as Redkit when Swiftbreeze gave birth to him and his littermates Willowkit and Spottedkit. They are the younger siblings of Patchkit and Leopardkit. Later in the book he is seen as Bluestar's deputy. Character Pixels File:Redtail_Kit.png|Kit Version File:Redtail.deputy.png|Deputy Version Family Members :: Daughter: ::Sandstorm: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grand-daughters: ::Squirrelflight: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Leafpool: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Grandsons: ::Lionblaze: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Jayfeather: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Grand-daughter: ::Hollyleaf: Residence unknown Father: ::Adderfang:Revealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 362 Deceased, suspected StarClan member Mother: ::Swiftbreeze:Revealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 362 Deceased, suspected StarClan member Brothers: ::Patchpelt:Revealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 362 Deceased, suspected StarClan member Sisters: ::Spottedleaf:Revealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 362 Deceased, verified StarClan member ::Willowpelt:Revealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 362 Deceased, suspected StarClan member ::Leopardfoot:Revealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 362 Deceased, suspected StarClan member Nephews: ::Tigerstar:Revealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 362 Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member ::Rainwhisker: Deceased, suspected StarClan member ::Sootfur: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Neices: ::Nightkit:Revealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 362 Deceased, suspected StarClan member ::Mistkit:Revealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 362 Deceased, suspected StarClan member ::Sorreltail: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Nephews: ::Brambleclaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Hawkfrost: Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member ::Tadpole: Deceased, residence unknown ::Molekit : Deceased, suspected StarClan member Great-Neices: ::Tawnypelt: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Mothwing: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Cinderheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Poppyfrost: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Honeyfern: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Newphews: ::Tigerheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Flametail: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Unnamed tom of Poppyfrost and Berrynose Great-Great-Neices: ::Dawnpelt: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Unnamed she-kit of Poppyfrost and Berrynose :: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Mentors